Autonomous driving systems and semi-autonomous driving systems employ inputs that characterize road surface and pathway, other vehicles, and driving conditions to automatically control operations of an internal combustion engine and/or another driveline torque generator, a braking system and/or a steering mechanism to control vehicle operation. Operation of autonomic vehicle control systems may be in the form of either an enabled state or a disabled state that is determined in response to an operator command or request.